runescapefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
While Guthix Sleeps
Artykuł częściowo jest nieprzetłumaczony. While Guthix Sleeps (często wspominany jako WGS) to pierwszy tzw. Grandmaster quest, wprowadzony dnia 26 November 2008. Wielu uważa go za najtrudniejszy i najdłuższy w grze. Detale Na północy rośnie moc, a sprawni szpiedzy informują o tym swojego mistrza. Potężny, ciemny strach zakopany w zakamarkach umysłu zaczyna teraz rosnąć. Niegdyś niezauważany, teraz trudny do zignorowania. W jakim celu szpiedzy osiedli w Draynor Village? Czego szuka Movario w grotach na Lumbridge Swamp? Co z potężnymi mocami Mahjarrat i Dragonkina? Czy coś zaginęło? Starożytne moce bogów - skąd pochodzą i co się stanie jeśli śmiertelnik nimi zawładnie? Do zabicia: *Assassins x2 (level 38) *Mercenary Axemen x2 (Level 88) *Balance Elemental (level 454) *Tormented Demon x2 (level 450) *Mercenary Mage x1 (level 88) *Elite Black Knight x3 (level 138). Solucja O "misji" Legend's Guild ''Rzeczy do przyniesienia: Games necklace, Varrock Teleport, wszystkie przedmioty które chcesz użyć by podnieść skille oraz ekwipunek do walki z dwoma Assassinami na 38 levelu.'' ''Opcjonalnie: Dramen lub Lunar staff (aby móc skorzystać z Fairy ring BLR do Gildii Legend), Ring of Duelling oraz Log (żeby teleportować się do Castle Wars a potem użyć Balloon transport system do Taverley), House teleport jeśli twój dom znajduje się w Taverley.'' #Porozmawiaj z Radimus Erkle, który znajduje się w Legends' Guild na północny-wschód od Ardougne. Wyśle cię on do Ivy Sophista w Taverley, byś poprowadził misję na Karamiję by postawić nową świątynię Guthixa. Poda ci hasło, które masz z kolei podać Ivy: "Our friend in common places great faith in totems". Uwaga: Jeśli chcesz użyć swoich "dopalaczy" to zrób to tuż zanim pogadasz z Radimusem. Taverley # Zagadaj do Ivy Sophista,która jest w długim budynku niedaleko Witch's house w Taverley (obok skrzyni, na której używa się Crystal key). Kiedy zaczniesz rozmowę wybiezr opcję "Our friend in common places great faith in totems". Rozpoczniesz wtedy rozmowę o misji na Karamiję, ale Ivy wytłumaczy ci, że to tylko przykrywka i niecałkiem o to chodzi. # Wejdź po drabinie niedaleko Ivy Sophista i skrzyni. Teraz zagadaj do Thaerisk Cemphier, który znajduje się na drugim piętrze. Podczas rozmowy zaatakują was dwaj skrytobójcy na 38 poziomie, którzy nie są wielkim wyzwaniem. Do walki używają łuków, ale ty nie musisz przynosić broni która bije na odległość. Zabij obu i porozmawiaj ponownie z Thaerisk. Wybieraj opcje po kolei: 1) "What efforts are you making against Lucien?" 2) "What are our options?" i w końcu 3) "What do you need me to do?" # Wspomni o Movario i wyśle cie byś porozmawiał z Reldo. Varrock Library Porozmawiaj z Reldo w Varrock Library o Movario. *Reldo powie, że Movario mówi z lekko Khazardyjskim akcentem (cokolwiek to znaczy). *Movario interesuje się pułapkami, wzmocnieniami budynków itd. *Czyta najstarsze dokumenty w archiwum, które często napisane są w starych językach, zapomnianych przez wielu. *Reldo na końcu zapyta czy wygląda na eksperta od tropienia ale zasugeruje użycie "some jungle creatures that are able to take a scent and track it down", czyli zwierza z dżungli, które byłoby w stanie wywęszyć naszego poszukiwanego, tudzież jego chatkę. Doda by porozmawiać z jakimś ekspertem w tej dziedzinie, a my oczywiście od razu wiemy że trzeba pogadać z Fieldip Hunting Expert. Khazard i baza Movario ''Rzeczy do przyniesienia: Watchtower teleport, Mort myre fungus (otrzymujemy od hunting experta), Ardougne teleport, knife, logs, ring of charos (5,000 coins jeśli nie masz takowego, ale zapewne mając 270 QP masz), runy, a najlepiej po kilka: air, mind, water, earth, fire.'' ''Opcjonalnie: Dramen lub Lunar staff dla Fairy ring AKS (do Feldip Jungle) a potem DJP (by dostać się w pobliże Khazard Fight Arena przez portal przy Tower of Life).'' Feldip Hunter area # Porozmawiaj z Hunting expert w Feldip Hunter area. Powie byś złapał Broav(coś w stylu dzika) i da grzybka na przynętę. # Idź do dołka na zachód, odrobinę na południe od naszej ekspertki. Zastaw pułapkę przy użyciu logs i knife, następnie dodaj przynętę, którą dostałeś. Jakiś czas potem przyjdzie Wild broav i ku naszemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu złapie się w pułapkę. # Kliknij opcję "Dismantle" aby otrzymać nieoswojonego dzika, którego masz za zadanie przekazać ekspertce by go dla ciebie wytrenowała. Unconscious broav stanie się zwykłym Broav, wyćwiczonym w wynajdywaniu zapachów, które będziesz chciał by znalazł. Khazard Polecam jedzenie oraz antipoison potiony. Kiedy zginiesz, twój grób się nie pojawi! # Udaj się do pralni niedaleko na zachód od Fight Arena. Przy użyciu Ring of Charos oczaruj faceta który tam pracuje (oczywiście tylko po to by dał ci ubrania Movario, o randkach nawet nie myśl). Otrzymasz brudne ciuchy Movario. Jeśli nie założysz pierścionka Ring of Charos, będzie kazał ci zapłacić 5,000 coins. # Udaj się na pole bitwy (Khazard Battleground), znajdujące się na północ od Areny i na południe od Ardougne. Wybierz opcję "Drop" u swojego Broav a potem użyj ubrań na nim, bynajmniej nie po to by go ubrać, ale by powiedzieć mu czego ma szukać. Czasami dzik może się zaciąć na przeszkodzie podczas podążania za zapachem Movario, wtedy podnieś go i jeszcze raz upuść oraz daj do powąchania ubranka. Możesz też przejść dalej i po prostu wybrać opcję "call pet", ale wtedy też musisz użyć ubrań na nim, więc obie opcje to prawie to samo. Jeśli chcesz to zrobić sam to proszę bardzo, a jeśli nie lubisz się męczyć (niestety podobnie jak ja) to możesz po prostu upuścić dzika niedaleko domu Movario i udać zdziwienie. Dom ten znajduje się blisko murów West Ardougne, wewnątrz jest przełamany stół. Drzwi oczywiście są zablokowane, więc wdrap się na "broken wall" na jednej ze ścian. Przy tym skakaniu przez ścianę niestety musisz schować dzika(proszę bez skojarzeń), a wewnątrz domu upuścić go raz jeszcze i znów pokazać ubrania, żeby zaprowadził cię do stołu złamanego, pod którym znajduje się sekretne przejście. Aby się otworzyło na stole wybierz opcję "search". # Wejdź do środka ale uważaj na strażników na 95 poziomie-są agresywni. Skręć w prawo a na końcu ścieżki zobaczysz schody. Zejdź nimi. # Na dole znajduje się mała komnata. Od teraz nie możesz się teleportować. Na drzwiach które tam znajdziesz jest zagadka, która mówi którą runę wrzucić by drzwi sie otworzyły. Movario's Base W tej części przyda się jedzenie i antipoisony, o których wspomniałem wcześniej, żebyście nie biegali do banku Uwaga:: Jeśli zginiesz, grób się nie pojawi! Ważne: Jeśli opuścisz bazę i wrócisz do niej, wymagana do wejścia runa może się zmienić. Pamiętaj o ostrzeżeniu Reldo, "Solving the puzzle arms the trap." # Na południowym końcu korytarza znajdziecie old battered door. Nie wciskajcie przycisku otwórz, wszak drzwi przecież nie są do otwierania. Jeśli spróbujecie je otworzyć to uaktywnicie pułapkę i oberwiecie. Zamiast tego kliknijcie "search", a waszym oczom ukaże się zagadka wspomniana wcześniej. # Przyjżyj się bliżej napisowi "Further Access Prohibited" by dowiedzieć się jakiej runy potrzebujesz by wejść. Jedna z liter zostanie zamieniona przez symbol runy, której musisz użyć. Jeśli się pomylisz, drzwi wystrzelą w twoją stonę zaklęcie. Kolor zaklęcia wskazuje rodzaj runy, której powinieneś był użyć (niebieski dla wody(water), biały dla powietrza(air), zielony dla ziemii(earth), czerwony dla ognia(fire) lub fioletowy dla umysłu (mind)). Po dopasowaniu runy kliknij "serach" na drzwiach i znajdziesz kolejną pułapkę. Możesz wybrać by ją rozbroić i tak też zrób. Jeśli ci się uda możesz otworzyć drzwi bez żadnych obrażeń. Jeśli zaś otworzysz drzwi bez rozbrajania pułapki otrzymasz duże obrażenia (350 punktów życia) oraz zatrujesz się. To samo stanie się jeśli spróbujesz ją rozbroić i nie powiedzie ci się. Trzech guardów pojawi się zaraz jak użyjesz runy na drzwiach. Wreszcie możesz już wejść do bazy. Ważne: Nie możesz wejść do bazy z wagą mniejszą niż 1 kg. # Przeszukaj obrazek na wschodniej ścianie (nie jest zbyt piękny, więc nie martw się, że go zniszczysz), a otworzy się przejście do małego pomieszczenia z różnistymi odważniczkami (weights), szafką (drawer) i termometrem (thermometer). Nie musisz tu jeszcze nic robić, żartowałem z tym otwieraniem. # Aby otworzyć electric door przeszukaj półki z książkami, aż usłyszysz CLICK. Od tej półki podążaj wzdłuż kabelka, który świeci, aż dotrzesz do kolejnej półki.Powtarzaj dopóki electric door się nie otworzą. #*"You pull the book lever and hear a faint click, but notice nothing in particular happening." - zła dźwignia (lever)/półka #*"You pull a book lever." "CLICK!" - dobra dźwignia (lever)/półka #*Kliknij examine na kablu na ziemii. "It's slightly illuminated." - to znaczy, że znalazłeś kabel, którego szukasz. #*"CLICK!Chherrkizzz. You hear a locking sound coming from the large door in the north." - Gratulacje, właśnie otwarłeś drzwi. # Gdy drzwi są już odblokowane przeszukaj schody, aby odblokować kolejną pułapkę. Zostaniesz uderzony ciosem za 420 punktów życia i wysłany do Taverley jeśli nie zdołąsz tego zrobić. Uważaj również na kolce z podłogi-zabierają 190 punktów życia. Wejdź na schody. # Przeszukaj biurko, żeby znaleźć Movarios' notes volume 1. Przeczytaj je. Jeśli znasz angielski, dowiesz się wielu ciekawych rzeczy na temat poszukiwań prowadzonych przez Movario. # Podnieś Waste-paper basket czyli kosz na papierki. Gdy jest już w twoim ekwipunku przeszukaj go, żeby odnaleźć Ruby key, który przyda się, jeśli będziesz chciał wejść do Dragon Forge-jedynego pieca, w którym można przetopić części na Dragon platebody. # Przeszukaj szafkę z książkami na zachód od trash can, po czym użyjna niej klucza. Zobaczysz wysuwające się schodki w północno-zachodniej części pomieszczenia. # Kliknij search na contraption. NIE BIERZ NIC Z PUDEŁKA ZE SKARBEM, TO KOLEJNA PUŁAPKA, która uderza za 500 punktów życia. # Wejdź schodami, które się pojawią. # Przeszukaj łóżko. # Dismantle the bed-chest trap. (Wyświetli się napis: "You're not sure if you disarmed the trap."-"Nie jesteś pewien czy rozbroiłeś pułapkę". Nie rozbroiłeś, więc bierz się do roboty, aż nie pokaże się napis- "You disarm the trap."). # Użyj klucza na skrzyni. # Otwórz ją, po czym przeszukaj (search) aby otrzymać Strange key loop, Strange key teeth, i drugą część Movarios' notes volume 2. Przeczytaj ją. # Zejdź jeszcze raz na dół do pomieszczenia z kablami. # Przeszukaj półki aby znaleźć książkę Notes on pressure. # Spójrz na (opcja Look-at) na temperature gauge. Powinna wskazywać numer. #* Przykład: "37 'tickits'" czyli co musisz zrobić: #* Twoja waga - numerek, który przed chwilą zobaczyłeś = waga, którą musisz położyć na statule, korzystająć z odważników. Są #* Przykład 41 kg - 37 tickits = 4kg, więc tyle musisz położyć. Są trzyy rodzaje odważników: 1,2 i 5 kg. Może się również tak zdarzyć, że nie będziesz musiał kłaść nic, jeśli np. twoja waga to 33 kg i termometr wskazał by 33 kg. # Weź odważniki i ustaw na statule na drugim piętrze. Przejdź przez drzwi obok statuetki. Jeśli zrobisz to źle zostaniesz ogłuszony przez gaz i zatrzymany w więzieniu. Notatki i klucze wyparują. Będziesz musiał zdobyć je jeszcze raz. #Jeśli uda ci się opuścić pokój magiczna zapora przed teleportacją zostanie zdjęta. Możesz się teleportować lub iść na wschód aby opuścić wreszcie bazę Movario. C.D.N.-->już mi się nie chce, jak ktoś pomoże trochę tłumaczyć tekścik to byłbym wdzięczny, tak samo za zdjęcia Łapanie szpiega Luciena Możesz zażyczyć sobie przyniesienia broni jak również teleportów do Camelot i Falladoru na tym etapie # Znajdź drogę i pokaż Thaerisk Cemphier (kolesiowi w Taverley do którego zagadałeś na początku) Strange key loop, Strange key teeth, Movarios' notes volume 1 i Movarios' notes volume 2. Jeśli nie masz wszystkich notatek w ekwipunku, Cemphier odeśle cię po więcej informacji. # Thaerisk zapyta cię o śledzenie Luciena. Idź do McGrubor's Wood. # Przejdź tylnym wejściem do McGrubor's Wood i zacznie się przerywnik. SługusyLuciena atakują strażników i jesteś w trakcie bitwy # Zabij wszystkich Mercenary Axemen(Level 88) i Mercenary Mage (Level 48). Przeteleportuje się. Przeszukaj martwych mercenaries. Znajdziesz zniszczony i zakrwawiony Pendant of Lucien, ale go nie bierz. # Pomów z rannym Guardian of Armadyl, który zleci ci znalezienie Idria i "arms of a forester," a później wyzionie ducha. # Idź do pubu w Seer's, the Forester's Arms, wespnij się na górę i pomów z Idria. #* Lucien is raising an army of undead heroes in the wilderness. #* Lucien is somewhere in the north. #* Lucien's spy network has infiltrated most of Misthalin. #* The plan is to capture a spy in Draynor and interrogate him. # Udaj się do Faladoru, pomów z Sir Tiffy Cashien w parku. Odeśle cię do White Knights' Castle. # W zamku znajdziesz Thaerisk Cemphier (Guthix), Akrisae (Saradomin), and Idria (Armadyl) Są we wschodnim pokoju. Zdecydują się pokonać Luciena. Dadzą ci teleorb by położyć kres jego sługom w Draynor Village. #*Zapytaj jak dostać się do Drayor, zostaniesz tam przeteleportowany. # W Draynor Village, zasadź teleorb na Shady stranger będąc ubranym w białe ciuchy. Szpieg w zielonym jest zbyt czujny byś podłożył mu teleorb. Ci w białym też mogą się skapnąć i zacząć cię atakować.. (Jeśli się to stanie uciekaj aż zapomni lub walcz aż się teleportuje, ale będziesz musiał czekać na respawn. Jeśli masz problemy użyj Gloves of silence. # Go back to Falador and talk to Thaerisk and Akrisae. The spy will be teleported into the cell, and the truth serum will be brought in. # A cutscene shows a very clumsy attempt to administer the truth serum. Oops! The serum drops and breaks, and you will have to make another. He will send you to Betty in Port Sarim. Making a super truth serum and recruiting the heroes :''Items to bring: lantern lens, Snapdragon seed, 20 coins, Seed dibber.'' :''Recommended: Switch to Lunar Magicks as a later step demands it.'' # Thaerisk will teleport you to Port Sarim if asked. He will also sell you a snapdragon seed for coins (about half if wearing a Ring of Charos). # Go to Betty in the Port Sarim rune shop, taking a lantern lens, a snapdragon seed, and 20 coins. # Betty will put the seed on the counter table and sell you a pink dye for 20 coins. Use the pink dye on the lens to obtain a rose-tinted lens. Then go stand just inside the doorway and use the lens with the snapdragon seed which will shine pink light onto the seed. Search the counter and take the enriched snapdragon seed. If you haven't already gotten it, Betty will offer to give you a regular truth serum when spoken to. # Go back to Falador and talk to Thaerisk. Then, take a Seed dibber and plant the seed in the herb patch at the top of western stairs of the castle (does not require level 65 farming). Go talk to Idria, who is now by Akrisae in the White knights' castle. # Idria will then ask you to recruit four heroes to apprehend Lucien: ##Turael (Burthrope), ##Hazelmere (Fairy Code: CLS), ##Duradel (Shilo Village), and ##Mazchna (Canifis). ##''See Slayer Master for extra help on locations.'' ##''Those with Lunar Magicks can use NPC Contact to contact the three slayer masters.'' Questioning the spy :''Items to bring: regular truth serum, charcoal, papyrus, 1 Astral rune, 1 Cosmic rune, 2 Air runes'' :''Optional items: Games necklace or Combat bracelet for a teleport to Warriors' Guild.'' # Return to Falador, and talk to Thaerisk, who tells you to collect the enriched snapdragon herb from the patch. It will be fully grown when you pick it: you will not have to wait 70 minutes for it to grow. # Once you have the enriched snapdragon, mix it into your truth serum to make super truth serum. Go into the cell and use the serum on the shady stranger (during this cutscene, Druid bodyguard makes an appearance). Convince the captured spy to drink it. You will be given 3 options. The correct method varies by player, and there is no penalty for choosing an incorrect option. # He will reveal his master's identity to you, which you will sketch with your charcoal and papyrus to get a Suspect sketch (note: you can get papyrus and charcoal in the drawer in the room). # Give the sketch to Idria, and she will ask you to recruit four more heroes (first 3 from the Warriors guild): ##Ghommal outside front door, ##Sloane on 1st floor, ##Harrallak Menarous in lobby, and ##Cyrisus. (Cyrisus may only be contacted by using the NPC Contact spell. You MUST have Lunar Magicks activated in order to contact him.) # Return and speak to Idria, and then Akrisae. Akrisae will send you to find Silif, who is missing in action while following Dark Squall. Into the Black Knights' Fortress Warning: While on this Grandmaster quest, it is advised that you do not drop, dispose of, or destroy either the Dagon'hai robes set or the Elite black knight armour. To gain another set of robes or armour, you would need to obtain them as either a rare drop from Dagon'hai Monks and Elite Black Knights respectively, or buy them from other players. :''Items to bring: Unpowered orb, Charge Air Orb runes (30 airs and 3 cosmics), Bronze med helm, Iron Chainbody, and equipment for two combat styles (Melee and Ranged recommended), teleport (preferably to Falador).'' :''Inventory slots: To rescue Silif in one trip, you will need 13 empty inventory slots, assuming you are wearing armour (which is highly recommended for your protection). You can get by with fewer empty slots if you make two trips: You need 3 empty slots on the first trip to get your Elite black armour. Once obtained, teleport out and bank now-unneeded items. You then need 10 empty slots on the second trip. You can also get away with three less slots, for if you do not take the Dagon'hai robes you will receive a set later.'' :See Black Knights' Fortress dungeon for a map of the dungeon. # Head to Black Knights' Fortress with all the items above. Equip the Bronze medium helm and Iron chainbody, and then enter the fortress. # Push the wall north of the entrance and head down the ladder. # Near the east wall, search the floor tile with an orb marking on it. Then cast Charge Air Orb on it (the unpowered orb will be used in the process), which reveals a trap door. Once the spell is cast, the trap door remains revealed, so future trips to this dungeon do not require an orb or runes for the spell. # Climb down the ladder. You will be attacked by numerous different Elite black guard, along with Dark Mages and Rangers. Dragonhide armour together with Prayer Potions are recommended. Note : There is a safespot east of cave, before broken bridge, where player can kill easily a single elite black guard. (It is not necessary to kill a guard at this point.) # Head north by jumping across the broken bridge, go east, and climb up the wall. At this point, kill the three elite black guards nearby. You will need at least two combat styles to kill the guards, as they pray against whatever style you use. However, their prayer does run out after 20 attacks, and you will be able to attack freely with whatever style you choose. (It is best to run down their prayer with a high speed attack, such as darts) Each knight will drop a piece of Elite black armour. Equip the armour, and no one in the dungeon will be aggressive any more. (If you equip the armour while fighting a foe in the dungeon, the foe will continue fighting. You can run away, and the foe will forget about fighting you.) # Head north and jump over the barricade. (The barricade can be jumped at only one spot. If you have moved east of that spot, you can simply walk around the barricade to the north-east. # Walk north-west from the barricade until you reach a fork in the path, then head east. You will reach a set of jail cells, one contains Silif. # Talk to Silif. He is hurt and you realise he needs a Restore potion, food, and a way to escape. Do not teleport out: you can get the potion and food within the cave. # Head west to the fork in the path, and take the north path. Enter the north door. # Search all the desks and wardrobes in the room. You will find Dagon'hai robes, another set of Elite Black armour, a Strange teleorb, a Lobster and a Restore potion. Search the key rack on the northern wall for a cell key. (Dark Squall is in this room, usually in the eastern or central part. Ignore him. Also, do not attempt to climb the ladder in the eastern part of the room, as this is off limits. Attempting to climb it will turn the guards, rangers, and mages aggressive, in this room and elsewhere. If you do try to climb the ladder, you must exit the room through the door you originally entered and then re-enter the room to make the dungeon inhabitants not aggressive again.) # Return to Silif's cell and enter by using the key on the door. Use the food on Silif and then the potion. Speak to him. He will put on the Elite black armour and follow you. # Return to room with Dark Squall. Lead Silif to the maps in the south-western corner and talk to him. He will instruct you to plant a Teleorb on Dark Squall. He will give you the teleorb; use it on Dark Squall. You succeed, but Dark Squall recognises you, reveals that he is Surok, and call on his minions to attack you. They become aggressive and will attack using melee, range, and mage. Escape (best is to teleport to Falador). The battle with Lucien :''Items to bring: Strange teleorb, one Law rune, one Death rune, teleport (preferably to Falador)'' # In Falador, talk to Akrisae. He will instruct you to impersonate Surok by wearing his robes. Wear the Dagon'hai robes. (If you did not obtain them in earlier in the quest, you will receive a set now. If you did, drop them in order to obtain a second set) The robes are also needed to use the Strange teleorb. Make sure you have one Law rune and one Death rune in your inventory, or else the strange teleorb will NOT work. # When ready, enter the nearby jail cell. The teleorb you set on Surok will be used to imprison him here, and you will be teleported to Surok's hideout. # Climb up the ladder in the north-eastern corner, stand in the stone circle in the middle of the room, and activate the strange teleorb. You will be teleported to Lucien's camp. #* You find yourself in Lucien's camp near the God Wars Dungeon, the Chaos Temple (hut), and two beacons of the Beacon Network. A guard will talk to you. # Follow the north-eastern path towards the chapel and climb up the ice wall. Jump across to a ledge on the chapel. (Remember where you land on the ledge, as this will be the only place from which you can jump back to the ice wall.) # A cutscene will play. Lucien appears and raises undead heroes from their graves, some (in green) appearing to be the Barrows brothers and another seem to be Bork. Lucien then realises you are not Surok and attacks with magic (which you dodge). When Hazelmere detects that you are in danger, he, Turael, Duradel, Mazchna, Ghommal, Sloane, Harrallak, and Cyrisus teleport in to battle Lucien and his undead. # Duradel, Turael, Hazelmere, Sloane, Cyrisus, and Ghommal all are slain to no effect, as Lucien easily defeats all attacks on him and then teleports away to further pursue his plans. You may also view the entire cutscene here. After the cutscene ends, the guards on the ledge become aggressive. Jump from the chapel's ledge to the snow wall and return to Falador. (You cannot teleport from the chapel itself, since it is in level 38 Wilderness.) ---- The Stone of Jas ''Items to bring: Sapphire lantern (light it with a tinderbox if needed), a Prayer potion if your Prayer level is low, Energy potions or a familiar such as a Spirit terrorbird are highly recommend to save time, equipment for two attack styles if you fight the Balance Elemental in the same trip.'' # Talk to Akrisae, and he will inform you that Movario has been moving. He will instruct you to impersonate Surok and to glean information from him. # Be wearing the Dagon'hai robe set, go to the Tears of Guthix cavern where the Light creatures are, and make sure to bring your Sapphire lantern. # Talk to Movario. He will inform you that he believes a powerful artefact is inside the chasm below the Light creatures, but has no viable way to get there. Volunteer to go down to the chasm and explore for him. # Attract a Light creature with your Sapphire lantern, and to go Into the chasm (not across). He will cast his Blue flame spell when you go down. Into the chasm # When you land in the chasm, search the three nearby skeletons for a Hammer, Chisel, Spade, Silver Sickle (b), and six Druid pouches. Use the spade on the two rocks with a "Search" option to uncover two smashed braziers. Afterward, use your chisel on the smashed braziers to obtain a Fire orb and an Earth orb. These rocks are in the north-eastern corner (where you arrive) and the north-western corner. # Go to the air and water braziers (they look similar to the burning braziers that provide light here but emit different coloured light). Use the chisel on them to acquire an Air orb and Water orb. These are in the south-western and south-eastern corners. # Afterward, head south until you reach three skull cavities on the southern wall. For each skull, examine its recessed block and use the respective orb on the block to acquire the respective elemental key. You will get air, earth and fire keys. # Climb up the walls to reach a fourth skull cavity, which is behind a stone cube. Use the water orb on the recessed block to acquire the water elemental key. # Climb down. For each of the three lower skulls, enter its nose cavity. (Summoning familiars cannot be brought into these cavities.) Crawl along the tunnel in each cavity to its end. Examine the door there and insert the respective key into the door lock. Crawl back through the tunnel and exit the skull. # You will now have only the fire key left. Climb up the walls to the upper skull. Use the Fire Key on the skull's recessed block, then search the stone cube in front of the skull. The recessed block moves to reveal a cave opening in the fourth skull. Climb through to enter the Ancient Guthix Temple. The Ancient Guthix Temple # There are eight statues in this temple. Each, when examined, will reveal what type of potion must be "made" at that statue. Use your druid pouches on the Druid Spirits which wander the area. Each will thank you for releasing them and then drop the ingredients for one of the needed potions. (Make sure you have enough inventory slots! You do not have to get all 16 ingredients (18 if you need to make a (Guthix balance potion) before using any of them, so the minimum you need is two empty slots.) See the notes below for what to do if you start to run out of druid pouches. # Use the herbs and the secondary ingredients on the statues in any order (means: do NOT make a potion out of the ingredients). For defence, energy, and strength, you MAY receive the ingredients for the super type of that potion. You will receive a Dolmen from each statue. # Any of the 8 potions may include: * Agility: Clean toadflax and Toad's legs * Balance (Guthix Balance): Clean harralander, Red spiders' eggs, Garlic, and Silver dust * Attack: Clean guam and Eye of newt * Combat: Clean harralander and Goat horn dust * Defence: Clean ranarr and White berries * Defence (super): Clean cadantine and White berries * Energy: Clean harralander and Chocolate dust * Energy (super): Clean avantoe and Mort myre fungus * Fishing: Clean avantoe and Snape grass * Hunter: Clean avantoe and Kebbit teeth dust * Magic: Clean lantadyme and Potato cactus * Prayer: Clean ranarr and Snape grass * Range: Clean dwarf weed and Wine of zamorak * Restoration: Clean snapdragon and Red spiders' eggs * Strength: Clean tarromin and Limpwurt root * Strength (super): Clean kwuarm and Limpwurt root Note: ** The druid spirits will drop the ingredients for each potion a single time only. If you lose any ingredient, you will have to supply a new one yourself. Also, for statues that may take the ingredients for regular or super versions of potions, you cannot substitute between the versions. For example, if a druid spirit drops the ingredients for a super energy potion and you lose them, the ingredients for a regular energy potion cannot be used at the energy statue. ** Be careful not to accidentally eat the toad's legs while at the agility statue, otherwise you will have to bring one yourself. (The left click action is "eat", so right click and select "use".) ** If you start to run out of druid pouches, use the sickle's Cast Bloom ability on the vines to receive Vine flowers. You can refill the pouch with the flowers, with a set of three making three pouches. ** If you have a Mort myre fungus in your inventory, it can fill your druid pouch as well as the vine flowers, so be cautious. The fungus will not be used if you have three flowers but will be used if you just have two flowers. For safety, you can drop the fungus, refill the pouch, and then pick up the fungus again (as long as you do not log out or take a lot of time before picking up the fungus). Use the dolmens on the Stone Table in the middle of the temple. It will open the huge door in front of it. The Battle :Make whatever arrangements necessary to battle a level 454 Balance Elemental that can use all three combat styles, lower your combat stats, and hit up to 30. You can leave the area to get supplies, but always bring your lit sapphire lantern. The battle zone is a multi-combat area. In preparation for the battle, it may be beneficial to bring the following items (if you are going to melee the elemental): *A Dragon dagger (for its special attack), Crossbow (or similar one-handed ranged weapon), Sapphire lantern, 100x bolts, 2x Super restore potion and Ectophial (or similar emergency escape). *A Beast of Burden familiar (such as a Spirit terrorbird) - Fill all its slots with food (Sharks/Tuna potatoes/Karambwans) *Fill the remaining slots of your inventory with food (Sharks/Tuna potatoes/Karambwans) and Prayer potions *'Only bring melee armour and weapons that you are prepared to lose should you die.' Notes: :*If you get low on food -> run behind a pillar and withdraw all the food your familiar is carrying -> Then resume the fight... :*Keep Protect from Magic and Protect Item on at all times! :*The elemental's magic attack will find its target even through solid rock! (such as a pillar) :*Allowing your familiar to temporarily distract the elemental may prove a beneficial tactic... # Proceed down the corridor that was revealed when the huge door was opened. Enter a large chamber that contains a Mysterious stone on a raised set of platforms. # Once ready, search the Mysterious Stone. A short cutscene will play, in which the Balance Elemental materialises. #* The elemental is level 454, and will use all three aspects of the combat triangle. It does a maximum of 30 damage per hit. In addition to its regular melee attack it has a long-ranged melee attack (similar to that of the Rock Golem random event). Its magic attack also lowers combat stats in a similar effect to Ahrim's set of barrows armour, so bring Super Restore potions. Its combat ability is similar to TzTok-Jad (albeit not nearly as hard), but you will not receive much warning when it switches attack styles. #* The Balance Elemental seems to use a pattern in its attacks. It will often (but not always) attack for 3-4 rounds with one attack style, use its magical stat-lowering attack, then repeat with the same or a different attack style. #* The Balance Elemental will change appearance slightly depending on what attack it is going to use (besides its stat-lowering attack.) If it has a large, flaming bow in its left hand, it is ranging. When maging, it will have large water spikes on top of its head and no weapon. If it has a large stone club, it is meleeing. #* The elemental will vary its attack style based on the protection prayer you use. (Prior to the 16 December 2008 update, it did not take prayer into account and did not have a long-ranged melee attack.) #* Several times while battling the elemental, it will stop attacking to talk to you. Its message takes up your chat box but it says nothing of importance. Basically it seems to know you and speaks regretfully (perhaps sardonically) about your death, which seems to have happened in the elemental's past. If fighting from a distance, you will continue to attack it, thus closing the chat box. #* Don't panic about the battle with the elemental as the fight is rather simple; some people have slain the elemental without using food or potions. An easy way to defeat it is to range or mage it from behind a pile of rubble, so it can only use its ranged, magic, and long-range melee attacks. Another way is to wear very-high defence melee armour and just use protect from magic prayer. The armour will be highly effective against the creature's melee and ranged attacks and the prayer completely prevents damage from magic. #* You can leave the fight while the elemental is still alive, such as by teleporting away to resupply. However, when you come back, you will have to search the mysterious stone again to call forth the elemental, which will be fully healed no matter how much damage it had when you left. #*It is possible to easily switch your prayer with fast reflexes. A good tactic is to hide behind one of the torch rocks, and then use ruby bolts (E) to slay the elemental. You will easily be able to switch prayers, and then you simply need to be able to drink potions and go back to the prayer menu again. # After you defeat the elemental, touch the mysterious stone again. Another cutscene will play, in which it is revealed that the mysterious stone is actually the Stone of Jas. All your combat stats (except prayer) will quickly be boosted up to level 255. # Movario and Darve will appear and gloat over their find. Talk to Movario and go through all the options in order (as you finish each, it will be crossed out in red). Unexpectedly, however, Lucien will appear, and he will berate them for not informing him of their find. Talk to Lucien and go through all the options in order with him also. # Lucien will teleport Movario, Darve, and the Stone of Jas away and summon two Tormented Demons. He will then teleport away, expecting that the two demons will kill you. # Idria and some Guardians of Armadyl will teleport in. The guardians will assist you in your battle with the demons. They will be pretty easy to defeat as you have been imbued with power by the Stone of Jas, with greatly enhanced stats. You are able to hit well over 100. (You do receive experience proportional to the damage you inflict.) Your hitpoints will always restore to 255, just seconds after taking damage; you effectively have infinite hitpoints for this fight. # You will need at least two different combat styles for this battle, as each demon uses prayer and changes its protection prayer based on your attack style. As long as you switch styles at the right moment, you can defeat them fairly quickly. If you leave the battle, your stats will be reset; however, they will return to 255 when you return. # After you defeat the Tormented Demons, talk to Idria. She will commend you and teleport you to Falador. # At Falador, talk to Idria again. She will compliment you, and give you a Ruined dragon armour lump, Ruined dragon armour shard or Ruined dragon armour slice and 5000 coins that were dropped by the demons. # Congratulations! Quest complete! Epilogue After the quest officially concludes with the rewards screen, you will view the "Elsewhere..." epilogue in which you learn something about the Dragonkin's return. The Dragonkin are imprisoned somewhere but now expect to be freed soon so that they can wreak havoc on Gielinor. It seems likely that the Stone of Jas will give Lucien the power to free the Dragonkin. Rewards * 5 Quest Points * Randomly, either a Ruined dragon armour lump, Ruined dragon armour shard or Ruined dragon armour slice. * 4 x 100,000 experience from Idria **''Note: only available for skills Level 65 or higher. Choose any skill or use all on same skill. You may return later to claim skill reward.'' * 5,000 coins * Access to Black Knights' Fortress dungeon to kill Elite Black Knights. * Opportunity to loot Movario's base. **Which has 100 magic logs, 100 pieces of coal, 100 fire runes, and 100 death runes (Note: Items are not noted; you can burn the logs or use the coal (superheat) in the base to save trips.) This is not a repeatable event. * Opportunity to kill Tormented Demons for dragon metal pieces and dragon claws. *You receive a Strange key teeth and a Strange key loop **It is possible to unlock the mithril door upstairs in the Ancient Cavern by the Mithril dragons by using either a Strange key teeth or a Strange key loop on a Mithril dragon with both pieces of the key are in your inventory. This will fuse the pieces together into a Dragonkin key. Inside the mithril door are three hanging dragon heads and a giant orb in the centre. Using Fire Wave on each head will cause fire to appear in their mouths and cause them to slide towards the orb in the centre. Once the orb is lit, the player can return to the mysterious forge and will find it full of molten lava. It is here, using a Blast fusion hammer purchased from the Foreman at the Blast Furnace for 1,000,000 coins, that the player can fuse together the three parts of the Dragon platebody with Smithing level 92 (was level 99 when first released RS Forum This Week's Updates - FAQ 28-Nov-08 ). It will give 2 000 experience to make it. *A new pet, known as Broav. Music Music tracks unlocked: * Dangerous Logic - after entering table trapdoor * Black of Knight- in the Black Knight's Fortress dungeon. * The Evil Within- in the cutscene where Lucien slays the heroes. * The Sound of Guthix - In the Ancient Guthix's temple. * Temple Desecrated- at the battle with the Balance Elemental near the Stone of Jas. Misc. information Quest Statistics * At the time of release, the 270 quest point requirement meant ONLY those who had completed ALL previously released quests were able to start While Guthix Sleeps. Similar to when Legend's Quest was released. * While Guthix Sleeps holds the record for the highest level required (level 55) for the Hunter skill, surpassing Defender of Varrock, which held the old record at level 51. *With 65 quests which have to be completed to start this quest, it also holds the record of number of non-optional prerequisite quests required to start a quest. To get the rest of the 270 quest points, random quests may be completed as new quests are being released. *This quest holds the highest quest skill requirement ever, which is 75 magic, along with the highest amount of required quest points, being 270 quest points. *This quest gives the most experience when completed; it gives a total of 400,000 experience. * The Dragon Platebody was released for a price of 30M on the Grand Exchange along with the quest, as well as the Dragon Claws for a price of 150K in the Grand Exchange, Dagon'hai robes and Elite black armour. *The price of the Dragon Claws have now surpassed the price of the Dragon platebody. Although the price of both sky rocketed after release, the price of the platebody has dropped substantially after reaching a peak of around 46M. * Once a player has obtained level over 65 in attack, strength ,or defence, they will receive a message saying ## -skill- is one of the requirements for While Guthix Sleeps quest even though it is not listed in the quest journal. This happens for all levels past 65. This was fixed in a patch update. Other * On the day of release, the spoiler read: The spoilers are concealed within the most challenging of puzzles, disguised by a rubric, and placed at the bottom of a perilous gorge. We may have the courage to recover them tomorrow. *At one point Lucien says "I am Lord Lucien of the Mahjarrat, Master of the Thousand Curses, look upon my work and despair!" This is a reference to Ozymandias, a sonnet by Percy Bysshe Shelley, which in turn references Ramesses the Great, a pharaoh of Egypt. The original quotation from the poem reads, "My name is Ozymandias, king of kings: Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair!" *The NPC Dark Squall is a play of words on the Star Wars character "Darth Maul", you will notice the trademark robes and red face all also in the theme of Star Wars. *Before, during, and after the quest, wanted posters are put up all over Falador. The images on the posters seem to resemble the Dragonkin, that are coming back. *After this quest, statues of Turael, Duradel, Cyrisus, Hazelmere, Ghommal and Sloane will appear in various places around RuneScape, Including all 6 of their statues around the pond in Falador Garden. *Hazelmere's statue is currently (10 December 2008) the only of the 6 heroes' that does not stand at the entrance to the White Knights' Castle, although there is a spot for it. His statue however stands near the south-western area of the Tree Gnome Stronghold. *The Black Elite Knights say "Curses! Zamorak has abandoned me!" after their prayer runs out, whilst they wield a sword similar to the Saradomin Sword. The Saradomin Sword is NOT a drop from Elite Black Knights. *Prior to the release of this quest, the Armadyl communiqué was given to players which foretold players about this quest. It was given for those who sided with Guardians of Armadyl in Temple of Ikov quest. *Reldo: "...a thief by the name of 'Slick-Fingered McGrew' attempted to steal something from Movario. After his attempt, he was known as 'No-Fingered McGrew'!" This could be a reference to the NPC "No-Fingers", one of the construction workers loitering outside the Tower of Life. *During the quest, it is revealed (after his death) that Turael has a daughter and an unnamed spouse. *When some players achieve a certain level, it says that it is a requirement for While Guthix Sleeps when it is actually not. There is a possibility that this requirement is meant for entering the Warrior's Guild, since it is a requirement for the quest. It has not been confirmed. *At the fight at McGrubor's Woods, it is possible to kill all the mercenaries before they slay all of the standing Guardians of Armadyl. The player can talk to the surviving guardians after the fight, but only the wounded guardian lying on the ground will give useful information. However, when next talking to Idria in Seer's Village, the conversation assumes all guardians in the fight either died or will soon die of wounds. *At the fight at McGrubor's Woods, it is possible to escape then go back again. Only the wounded guardian will appear afterwards. *After the first days of the release, Jagex updated the Tormented Demons to nearly be "un-soloable". This was necessary as the Tormented Demons dropped a huge amount of valuable items for one player. *If you had the levels given after touching the Stone of Jas, you would have Combat Level 357. *If you talk to Birds Eye Jack at the bank on Lunar Isle after completing the quest, you will talk about Cyrisus dying amongst the other heroes (when the quest was released, you spoke as if Cyrisus never died). However when your character mentions the heroes Cyrisus fought alongside with, Turael is not mentioned. *Interestingly, even though the fight with Lucien is in level 38 Wilderness, the two surviving heroes can still teleport out. This also applies to when all 8 heroes teleport in to save the player. *During the final fight, you can hit extremely high due to the level boost. You can see some of these in 'Youtube' videos, and in one case, someone used the dragon dagger special, hitting 124-98! *Due to the skill boost it should be possible to hit up to 35 with the spell Magic Dart. *During The Path of Glouphrie quest, while you talk to the Spirit Tree, Hazelmere says "There was something I was meant to see, something that saved my life", as your character interrupts him. This points to the fact that your character plays a role in the death of Hazelmere. . New Characters *After the quest, Lucien in Ardougne and Varrock, is replaced by Local Thug and Local Mage. The Local Thug in Ardougne will still give you a Pendant of Lucien. *After the quest new replacement NPCs appear since Lucien killed most of the team of warriors organised to stop him in the Wilderness. There is unfortunately no replacement for Hazelmere nor Cyrisus, as there is no need for them at the moment. *The Shady Strangers will remain wandering around Draynor Village. Replaced characters *Turael: Spria *Duradel: Lapalok *Ghommal: Laidee Gnonock *Sloane: Yadech Strongarm *Lucien: Local Thug (Ardougne) / Local Mage (Varrock) References *RuneScape Game Guide **While Guthix Sleeps en:While Guthix Sleeps pt:Equanto Guthix Dorme de:Doch Guthix schläft no:While Guthix Sleeps es:While Guthix Sleeps fi:While Guthix Sleeps nl:While Guthix Sleeps Kategoria:Questy Kategoria:Questy p2p